


DOOM/Reader Oneshots

by 1_800_SAT_ANIC



Series: DOOM/Reader [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: DOOMGUY HOT, F/M, Headcanon, Mini fics, Mini-Fic Collection, Send in Asks on my Tumblr, oneshots, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_SAT_ANIC/pseuds/1_800_SAT_ANIC
Summary: tumblrtwitterinstagramdiscord serverwattpadquotev
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You, Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader, Marauder(s) (Doom)/You, Samuel Hayden/Reader, Samuel Hayden/You, VEGA (Doom)/Reader, VEGA (Doom)/You
Series: DOOM/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755928
Comments: 23
Kudos: 217





	1. Doomguy | Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Asks are in italic above the line, answers are below.

_I know I already sent one of these but, hear me out. Doomguy having to react to the worst pickup lines his S/O can come up with._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Doomguy sat down with a huff. He'd been kind of stressed out lately with all of the sudden demon slaying that'd been happening.

I mean, yes, he loved it but... sometimes it's tiring, especially when he can't be back at the Fortress with you.

Speaking of you, you had noticed the sag to his shoulders and the dragging of his feet as he walked around recently. So, you had decided to cheer the big man-baby up by just being yourself.

He was sitting in his quarters, probably playing a videogame or something. So, you let yourself into his room and slipped your arms around his neck. He jumped at this, and then turned around with a smile on his face, "Hey?"

"Hey there~" You hummed, pressing your lips to his jaw.

You felt him smile wider, but before he could speak, you cut him off, "Did it hurt?"

He squinted at you, "Hurt... Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." You pressed one of your fingers into his cheek with a shit eating grin plastered on your face, batting your eyelashes teasingly.

His eyes widened, before he belted out a husky laugh, "Oh, c'mon. Are you joking? Pickup lines?"

With a giggle, you nodded, "Yup." Then, blasted out another one, "Ya gotta take me to the doctor. Just I just broke my leg falling for you."

He was trying not to chuckle, just sighing with a smile and face-palming. That fueled you to continue, "Are you a magnet? Because you sure are attractive."

He let out an, "Ughh," then leant back and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you down to give you a noogie.

"H-Hey!" You whined as he released you.

"Well, I got one for you." He spun around and pat his leg, you took a seat on his thigh, as he wrapped his arms around your stomach, "I was feelin' off today, but when I saw you it turned me right on."

You refused to blush, so you decided to try and laugh to deflect the rising heat on your cheeks, slapping his chest, "Ok, that one... wasn't _too_ bad."

He just chuckled into your neck and grabbed ahold of your chin, pressing a much needed kiss to your lips.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	2. Doomguy | Cuddle Comfort

_bro... just imagine the reader waking up from a bad nightmare and doomguy just gives cuddle comfort... 😳😳🥺_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Your shoulders shook, as you teared up. You couldn't fall back asleep after you had a nightmare. You know... You know... It was stupid... But, it still made you upset. You sat up from your spot on the couch, you eyed over to The Slayer's quarters, but realized he probably wasn't home yet...

He had said he had a really long mission tonight. However, you couldn't contain your tears. They rolled down your cheeks as you began to actually break down, shivering even though you were underneath the heavy blanket you'd been provided with.

The elevator churned, you didn't even realize the light cascading into the room as it opened; your face was buried into your palms, fingernails digging into your scalp as you cried. Immediately, Doomguy realized what was happening. He used to have chronic nightmares after he came back from hell, so identifying a panic attack was one of his strong suits.

Speaking of suits, his was off within a blink of an eye and discarded off to the corner of the room. You looked up only briefly when you felt the couch dip down next to you, embarrassed that he coincidentally happened to come home at this very moment.

No words were spoken, he shifted so he could pull you into his chest and wrap his arms around your tiny form, allowing you to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on your back and pulled you even closer to himself as the minutes passed.

You were practically on top of him at this point, sitting in his lap with both of your legs straddling his torso and chests pressed firmly together. You had your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands trailed up and down your sides. He was sweaty from being out in his suit killing things, and smelt faintly of metal. But you didn't care, you just wanted to be held, and held you would be.

At some point, he laid down, pressing your back to the taller cushions of the couch as his jaw rested atop your head. You began to calm down, but you weren't sure if it was due to exhaustion or his comfort.

His hands reached up to your face as he looked down at you, pulling away a little to clearly view your face. His thumb wiped away the silently falling tears, then he leaned down to kiss your nose.

You opened your mouth to say something, but he silenced you with a blunt, "I love you."

The audible click of your teeth as your jaw snapped shut was enough to wake you up, your puffy eyes glanced up into his concerned gaze. You choked out an "I-I love you... more..."

He smiled down at you and shook his head, "Nope." He pulled you back into his chest, making sure you wouldn't try and protest any longer.

You don't remember falling asleep, but when you woke up he was still there holding you tight.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	3. Doomguy | Vamp!Reader

' _That's...a lot of blood.' + vampire! s/o, please? Just to try it out and see if it works. Also, can't wait for the next chapter of your fic. :)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Another day of sitting around, waiting for your boyfriend to get home from demon punching. You had tried to go out once, but just the sight of so much blood made your fingers twitch. He asked if you were alright, and you nodded, telling him it was alright to keep pushing forward.

Then, a portal opened revealing your burly man friend. You jumped up, eager to see him, but then staggered on your feet when something was visibly wrong. He had a hand on his neck, holding himself up on the counter at his side.

You rushed over, placing a hand on his arm, "L-Let me help!"

He groaned in allowance, slopping himself into a chair. Without a second thought you raced off to find some medical supplies, returning to see him with his upper armor off and helmet on the floor.

As he let the hand grasping his neck fall, you noticed a gash bleeding heavily, "That's... A lot of blood." You whispered, inhaling sharply.

He noticed the halt in your movements, reaching his hand up and grabbing the back of your head, pulling your face towards the gash. You grabbed onto the front of his shirt, "Are... Are you... Sure?"

He'd only let you do this twice before, each time you were sure to be gentle as possible. "Yeah, you need it, don't you?"

You nodded carefully, then went at lapping the blood up on his neck.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_hey, rain here_

_i am now realizing how short these are, lmao_

_i wrote these in tumblr and the small textbox did me dirty, made me think they were longer_

_anyways i hope y'all are enjoying these as much as i enjoy writing them for you :)_

_if you want to send your own request , feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ 1-800-SAT-ANIC , you don't even need a tumblr account to send a request !_

_in the near future , i might add a request page here_

_but for now , ciao , stay safe my demon spawn , and remember- doomguy hot_


	4. Doomguy | "It's Just a Bruise..."

_"it’s nothing. it’s just a bruise" if you are doing these as writing prompts please?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

In the heat of battle, sometimes injuries go unnoticed due to the adrenaline rush. Apparently, that had happened to you as well; for as soon as all the demons were dead beneath your feet, the excruciating throb throughout your leg and wetness of blood trickling down your calf shook you awake.

You looked down to your thigh, seeing a bullet hole sticking through your armor. Fuck.

You looked around, locking eyes with your companion, who was kind enough to take you out with him on this one occasion. Shit. If he sees you with this wound, he’ll never take you out to battle with him again.

He smiled and gave you a compassionate thumbs up, making you smile back although the dripping down your leg was not something to smile about. He noticed the pain in your eyes, suddenly the thumbs up became an “Are you okay?” instead of a “Good job!”

He was skeptical of your nod, but shrugged regardless and carried on.

As the two of you finished up the mission, he grinned and pulled off his helmet as the two of you walked into the portal. As soon as you had shucked off your armor, he noticed the limp in your step, grabbing you up, “You ok?”

You huffed, “Fine, I’m okay.”

Your companion let you go with a concerned look on his face, “Don’t lie. Show me.”

“It’s nothing… It’s just a bruise.”

With a disgruntled huff, he let you go and brought back some medical supplies, he wasn’t letting you get away with being hurt.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	5. Doomguy | Flirting

_“Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” for Doomguy x reader? (If you're doing them of course)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You were sitting out on the observation deck with a book open, squinting at the faded pages. You were constellation hunting, staring out into the endless abyss in front of you.

What else were you gonna do stuck on a floating spaceship all day?

The ladder behind you shifted as the sound of metal on metal echoed up into the glass room you were in. You turned your head, expecting to see Vega, but were surprised when you saw a head of golden brown hair peek out from underneath the hatch.

“Aye, buttercup.” Doomguy grinned over at you, still halfway out of the hatch and resting a hand on his head.

With a small giggle, you waved over to him, “Greetings.”

He grunted as he hoisted himself up and made his way over, sitting criss crossed besides you.

You were lying on your stomach, propping yourself up on your elbows trying to look at the smudged pages.

“Whatcha doin’ shorty?” Doomguy poked the back of your head to get your attention.

You squinted over to him, then shifted so you were sitting straight up, “I’m just looking at this book.” You slid it over to him so he could take a look-see, but that didn’t stop him from leaning over and slipping an arm around you.

“Constellations, huh?” He muttered, resting his chin on your shoulder.

The two of you sat there in the silence for a moment, before he took a piece of your hair in-between his fingers, twirling it lightly, “You know, all the starts in the would couldn’t compare to how bright your smile is.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as heat rose to your cheeks, looking up to his reflection in the glass, seeing him grinning back at you.

You turned your head to look at his real face, making him lock eyes with you, “Are— Are you flirting with me?”

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he leaned in a little closer, “You finally noticed?”

You knew your face was red by now, looking down to the floor you realized how oblivious you seemed to be.

You remembered the lingering touches of his hands against your face, the feeling of his hands wrapped around your hips when you slept, the smell of the clothes he gave you, the way he positioned your arms as you aimed a gun.

God, you felt dumb.

Your eyes lingered back up to his face, and you leaned in, catching him by surprise. Although you didn’t kiss his lips like he ( _and secretly you_ ) wanted, instead your plump lips were pressed flush against his cheek.

You felt him smile against you, and as you pulled away, it seemed that _his_ grin was the one brighter than the stars.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	6. Doomguy | Kiss me

_"_ _Please Just Kiss me Already" doomguy and reader_

and

_12\. Against a couch kiss Y/n x doomguy. You already know whats up_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When your favorite dork got back to the Fortress earlier today and suggested a movie, you couldn’t help but accept his offer.

Right now his arm was around you as per usual, and his big hands would slip down and grab ahold of your hips every now and again.

You had taken notice of the little touches, I mean it was hard not to when he gave you that shit eating smirk afterwards. Was he teasing you?

Your fingers would turn numb every damn time since all the blood had rushed straight into your cheeks, and you found yourself fidgeting with the rim of your shirt.

Without fail, his smile would shake you time and time again, and you’d been sorta getting used to the feeling of butterflies in your stomach.

Of course, he’d never really make a move on you though, he’s just a big tease. A big… strong… muscly tease.

A finger in your side called your attention back to him, making you yip in surprise. Flynn chuckled at you, pointing to the TV screen, with was playing a movie, “You payin’ attention?”

“Yeah! Yeah…” You nodded, but he knew you were a big fat liar.

“No you weren’t.” He squeezed your side again, making you squeal once more, “You were too busy starin’ at my gorgeous man face.”

“H-Hey—!” He caught you off guard when he flexed, making your eyes linger on his bicep a little too long after he lowered it.

When his hands slipped down to your waist with a teasing grin on his face, that made you audibly gulp.

In reality, you’ve been loving the little gestures and lingering fingerprints on your skin, but it was eating at you.

You didn’t know if this was all just a tease, or what, and at this rate it doesn’t seem like you’re gonna get anywhere unless you pressed it on him.

He pulled you a little closer to him, leaning in and grinning down at you with a knowing gloss in his eyes, “Am I _wrong_?”

You managed to shake your head no, making one of his knuckles guide your chin upwards, “What, cat got your tongue?”

Your fingertips made their way up to his shoulders, and you couldn’t help but stare right at his lips.

The angle was perfect, and the contact was all here to initiate it, yet you were as frozen as a statue, unable to lean in to close the few inches between the two of you.

The hand on your waist started to falter at your lack of response, and at the feeling of it slipping off, you managed to lock eyes with him a croak out a, “ _Kiss me._ Please… Just— Kiss me already,” Your fingers on his shoulders had dug into the fabric of his t-shirt sleeves, desperate for the affection you know he wanted to give you.

His eyes widened, but without a second of contemplation, he had raised your chin up a little more and pressed his lips hard against yours.

You hummed in ecstasy, the warmth provided by his face was even more than you could have ever imagined, and the two of you drank up one another’s affection like dehydrated cacti in a rainless desert.

The kiss was quicker than either of you would have liked, and when he pulled away, you knew you had the same hungry look on your face that he was looking down on you with.

You leaned in again, taking another kiss, then again, and again, and again until your breath became shallow and there was gasps of air in-between each collision of your lips.

The hand on your chin had now begun to hold you in place, tangling his fingers in your hair and supporting the back of your head as he dipped you back into the couch.

The hand on your hip slipped around to grab you harshly on the sensitive skin just below your butt cheek, and your arms had locked around his neck to pull your chests together.

You didn’t even realize the feeling of the couch cushion on your back as he grabbed your lower half, guiding your legs to straddle his hips— one leg on each side of his body with him in the middle.

You pulled away for a moment to catch your breath, and when you did, the feeling of his ragged huffing against your face was enough to snap you out of your haze, locking eyes with him again.

“Uh… hehheh.” He looked down to your positions, “Did I… Go too far?”

You shook your head, and dis-concerned his anxieties with another kiss.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	7. Doomguy | Nobody's Seen you in Days

_“Nobody’s seen you in days.” Doomguy x Reader_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You were honestly quite tired of crying.

It was the type of cry which each sob wracked your whole body and every gasp of air hurt, your fingertips were going cold while your face felt hotter than the sun.

Your eyes were so puffy touching them to wipe your tears stung, and your nose had been rubbed raw from tissue after tissue.

You hoped and prayed that Vega could at least spark up a connection. Vega said he had taken his helmet off and the communication was lost, but why would someone— _anyone_ take off their helmet for five days straight in the depths of hell? And without location he couldn’t calibrate a successful portal.

Only the worst thoughts possible ran through your head. Vega reassured you that you were wrong on all of them, but you didn’t know, no one did... except Flynn himself.

Two more days passed before Vega exasperatedly churned out an “ _His helmet_. He put it on.”

A portal was then activated, and out the hunk of metal fell, stumbling on his own feet.

You couldn’t rise from your position on the floor, though, you felt anger and worry brewing inside of you, and you didn’t know which to act on first.

When his helmet was discarded, and his blood covered face could be seen, you found yourself acting on the worry.

He fell to his hands and knees in front of you, and you leaned forward to try and catch him, but his Praetor suit was weighing him down.

He opened his mouth to say something, but you opened yours first, “Where— Where _were_ you? No one has seen you in _days_. I was so _worried_.”

One of his hands came up and grasped your shoulder as he pressed his bloodied lips against yours a few times, then rolled over with an exhausted sigh “ _Demons_.” Was the only thing he said, it sounded like his throat was bruised.

You decided you could quiz him on it later… Right now you just had to get his wounds cleaned.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	8. Doomguy | Good Morning

_Can you please write a 14. Morning mumble kisses._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

God you don’t remember when you fell asleep. Everything was a blur last night. You really were exhausted.

There was a rustle besides you in bed, making you crack your eyes open and look around to find the source.

You suddenly became very aware of the strong arm wrapped around your waist and breathing down your neck.

You rolled over, making him let out an incoherent mumble. His eyes were half open, and you felt both of his arms starts sliding up and down your back, pulling you closer into his chest.

You buried you face in his neck as he leant down to press his lips against your nose.

With a light chuckle, you moved to peck him on the lips. His eyes were only half open but the smile on his face was huge as he smooched you again, cupping your face with one of his steady hands.

Damn, you could wake up like this every morning.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	9. Doomguy | Hoodies

_“Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Doomguy x reader plz_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Okay, seriously, where the hell did he put that damn sweatshirt?

He put it in the washing machine, and now it’s gone. He’s heard of them eating socks, but now whole damn hoodies?

Doomguy ended his fourth search around the fortress, concluding that he must have just misplaced it.

He went to his personal quarters and almost jumped when he walked through the door, forgetting you had fallen asleep on him last night.

You were curled up in his bed, swaddled underneath the covers, making him grin. When he heard you shuffle and roll over to face him, he waved sheepishly, “Hey, didn’t mean to wake yah up.”

With a little yawn you hummed, “S’okay.”

Suddenly, he’d remembered why he came in here, “Oh, have you seen my hoodie?”

The evil little smile on your face was enough to tell him that he you had, indeed, seen the article of clothing recently, “Hmmm, nooo?”

He squinted a little at you, seeing the hood peeking out from underneath the covers a little, “You’re wearing it arent you?”

“Hmmm, mayyybe.” You smiled, ducking underneath the covers before he could rip it off of you, making him sigh and shake his head, a stupid little smile on his face.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	10. Doomguy | Beauty

_For the prompts, if you're still doing them: "I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.” for Doomguy to a self-conscious y/n. (I live for Doomguy complimenting me Ahhhh❤️)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Today you weren’t feeling too hot. Just all around bad vibe type of day. You felt really tired, your hair was all messy, eyes puffy, and you’re wearing real baggy pyjamas.

You had slugged around all day, and you finally decided to make a pot of coffee.

Your head was buried in your hands, leaning precariously onto the counter as you battled to keep your eyes open.

Behind you, you could hear the door shift open and close and footsteps trailing up to you, but you didn’t even aknowledge them due to the lack of sleep your brain had.

Two hands were placed on your shoulders, making you jolt and spin around, but your reaction timing was a little delayed. The slow response made the perpetrator giggle. Flynn stood there, looking down at you adorably, “Hey buttercup.”

You felt yourself flush at the nickname, but looked back to the brewing pot, disgruntled, “Mmmmwwhaaat.” You whined, not able to string together a coherent sentence.

Flynn smiled at this, and leant on the counter to grab your attention again, you glanced over to him and he poked your cheek, “Hey wanna hear something?”

You let out a hum as a response, nodding slightly.

“I jus' wanna tell you, I think yer beautiful.” He leant over you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Suddenly it felt as if you didn’t need coffee, for the affection had woken you right up.

You smiled so hard and then covered your face in your sleeve as he giggled like a little kid, ruffling your hair up.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	11. Vega & Doomguy | Ikea

**PLATONIC** **DOOMVEGA**

_For the prompt list: "I'm not buying ikea furniture again." for Vega and Doomguy. (Maybe something like, doomguy tries to put some ikea furniture together, everything goes wrong, Y/n is laughing in the background, Vega is 1000% done)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“How is the leg of the chair on the back. What have you done.” Vega sighed, pinching where his nose would be as Doomguy flipped the instructions sideways, “Oh, they were backwards!”

You watched the scene play out, chuckling evilly behind the scenes, not daring to interrupt the two and their “bro time”.

Doomguy squinted, the confusion radiating off of the burly man was so strong you could sense it from the other side of the Fortress. You couldn’t _not_ laugh.

Vega snatched the instructions out of his hands, looking at the picture of the perfectly normal chair printed on the glossy paper, then back up at the… monstrosity of splinter covered wood, “ _How_.” was the only word he could choke out, that didn’t even look like a chair? What the fuck.

Doomguy groaned, laying back in the floor, then being poked right in the butt cheek by a stray nail, “I dunno, it’s too haaard, you do it!”

“Oh great, now you’re throwing a fit like a baby.” Vega put his hands on his hips, maximum sass initiated, “I’m not buying Ikea furniture ever again.”

Doomguy let out another incoherent whine, making Vega huff and squat down to start disassembling the “chair”.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	12. Vega | Robot in a Hoodie

_Omg, vega and s/o with the fluff prompt "have you seen my_ _hoodie_ _?" "No" "you're wearing it aren't you" robot in clothes cute_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Today was cold, you’ll put it fair and simple. And since you weren’t really feeling up to wearing your own clothes, you had maybe sort of grabbed one of Vega’s sweatshirts.

Why would a robot need clothes, you ask?

Well, the answer is, quite simply: why the fuck not?

You thought it was cute, alright? And ever since he saw the little smile on your face when he pulled on a ridiculous ass t-shirt the Doom Slayer got him as a joke, he’d seriously started liking to wear human clothes.

There you were, bundled up on the couch in his hoodie, just minding your own business when, “Hey, [Y/n]?” Vega called you from some other room.

“Uh— Yeah?” You yelled back.

“Have you seen my hoodie?”

“…”

“Have you?”

“Mmmnn _nnoo_?”

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” You could hear his footsteps coming up through the hallway, making you sweat.

He stood in the doorway, hands folded over his chest, looking at you with an amused vibe radiating out of his circuits.

“Eh heh heh…” You pulled one of the strings, “Oh _look_! Here it is! Who would have known…?”

You could tell if he had eyes he’d be rolling them right now.

He walked over to you and leant down, smooshing where his lips would be against the top of your head, “Keep it. It’s cuter on you anyways.”

You fist pumped the air as he walked away, whispering out a, “ _Score_.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	13. Vega | Vodka

_“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” for Vega x Reader maybe?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Oh, come onn~” You prodded at the disgruntled robot besides you, making him shake his head.

“Nope. No way.” Vega tried to retrieve the bottle from within your hold, but you stood strong, whining out a “But I wannaaaa!”

“Nope. I know how human’s brains can react to alcoholic substances this early in the morning. You are not doing that to yourself.”

“What? What time is it??” You squinted, looking around for a way to tell time.

This whole episode was started by your sleep deprived self not being able to properly think, so you joked, saying you needed some vodka to soothe your nerves; Vega was not having it.

“It’s 6 AM. There’s no way you’re going to drink vodka.”

You pouted, stomping your feet like some little kid as he managed to pry it from your fingers.

He gingerly sat it down on the kitchen counter, noting to hide it in a higher place so you can’t get a hold of it anymore, and scooped you up into his robotic arms, “You need some rest.” He muttered, making sure you were comfy in his arms as he carried you off to bed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	14. Doomguy | Neck kisses

_'Okay, so maybe i didn’t see that coming.' + Kiss on the neck - doomguy x reader?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Boyo-boy you sure wanted some cuddlin’ right now. But of course, it’s in the most inconvenient time possible, when Flynn's down being an idiot in the Ripatorium.

You patiently waited, swinging your legs around until you heard the familiar hum of the elevator rising.

You hopped up, eagerly awaiting the arrival of you big teddy bear of a man.

When the elevator shifted open, he was revealed, covered head to toe in thick, irony, crimson blood.

Quickly, he took his helmet off to converse with you, it’s not everyday you’re grinning ear to ear.

“What’s with tha' look?” He questioned, eyeing down at you.

You tucked your hands behind you and dug your toe into the ground, “Oh… nothing…” You called back, stepping aside so he could exit.

“Uh-huh…” He eyed you down as he walked past you. You allowed him to go into his quarters and take off his armor, change, etc.

When he came back out, you were completely lovestruck and boggling over at him. Well, you usually don’t get to see him out of his armor, okay?

He glanced over to you with a smile, raising a brow and when he heard the pitter patter of your feet run up behind him.

He was about to turn around, but a weight on his back stopped him from doing so. The sudden collision made him let out an “Oof,” as he hurried to grab ahold of you to keep the both of you steady.

Flynn turned his head a little to see you sitting on his back smiling innocently.

He suddenly spun around and shifted you around to the front, a smug look on his face.

You had grabbed ahold of his neck to keep you from slipping as he dipped you down lightly, “Hey.”

You giggled, “Hi there.”

He used one of his fingers to brush some hair from your face, then his grin became more mischievous, “You remember how you've been wantin’ to bite on my neck?”

Your face suddenly became hot, your smile faltered a little as you saw where this was going.

He pulled you closer to his face, angling himself so he found nip at the sensitive skin on your neck, “Why don’t I… _return the favor?_ ”

He didn’t skip a beat, after that his lips were pressed up to your jaw, making you suddenly turn to stone, digging your fingers into his back.

Within a few minutes, you could already feel the soreness and potential hickey that he had planted right beneath your ear for everyone to see.

He pulled away, grinning down at his accomplishment, while your flushed face was all he needed to see to know he did a good job.

“Well—” You squeaked, “Gotta admit. Didn’t see _that_ one coming.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	15. Marauder | Grumpy

**if you haven't read my full doom/reader fanfiction "You Rip What You Saw", i named the Marauder in my story "** **Ba'al** **" so he will be named** **Ba'al** **here, as well**

_“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame.” – Marauder and Reader (Last prompt for now, sorry that I’m spamming you with asks.)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Stop that.” You swat at one of your demon boyfriend’s fingers as he poked it into your cheek.

Ba'al didn’t say anything, just leant over you as he kept fondling your face. You tried squirming away from him, but his grip was strong, making you sigh.

His deep voice echoed in your ear as he suddenly leant down into the crook of your neck, “ _Stop it_.” He growled out, cupping your face with his palm.

That made you freeze, standing there awkwardly, “Stop… What?” You questioned, you knew he was clingy, but getting upset over not wanting to be poked in the face?

“Stop being grumpyyy. It’s lame.” He hummed into your ear, smooshing his skeletal teeth against your cheek in his form of a kiss.

You huffed, looking to the ground somberly, “Sorry.” You whispered.

He smiled as best as he could and stood upright, “There yah go.” He ruffled up your hair and made sure there was a little smile on your face before continuing on with punching your cheeks.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	16. Doomguy | Pouting

_Ignore if this has been answered before of if there was something similar but like... Doomslayer sees pouty y/n and her lips looking kinda vulnerable 👀 if you catch my drift. Sorry if this is too_ _vague_ _._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You’d deadass had it with this big idiot of a crush you had.

The constant teasing had gotten to a point where it was unbearable; the butterflies in your stomach along with the way your palms seemed to clam up every time your crush flexed one of his biceps or grazed his knuckles against your cheek had got you wanting to throw punches.

Not at the fact that he was testing the waters with your patience, no, just the fact you didn’t know if your feelings were mutual.

Of course, the whole teasing charade could be classified as his way of flirting, but you weren’t for sure, and there wasn’t really a way to just casually “Are you trying to flirt with me or what because I’m dense and can’t tell.”

His latest thing had been holding things over your head.

Flynn was huge, not just muscular, also tall ( ~~The whole package~~ ). His dumbass stood at about 6'7 without his armor on, and your wimpy height didn’t come near to his.

It was just great, usually you’d only have to get on your tippie toes to reach the cereal, but recently you’ve noticed everything in the Fortress seemed to grow just a few inches out of your reach.

“Give it to me.” You reached up high for the blanket he was keeping away from you. Somehow, movie night— which was supposed to be a relaxing day off for the two of you— had turned into him playing keep-away with the popcorn, remote, and blankets.

“Not a chance.” Flynn smugly responded.

You let yourself huff and sink back into the cushions of the couch as his arm staggered in the air.

He watched your expression shift to an unamused one as you turned back towards the screen and wrapped yourself up in your own arms, “Wuh-oh, someone’s gettin’ all poutyyy.”

One of his fingers poked at your cheek as you tried to refrain from smiling.

You tried to swat away his hand, but it caught you by the wrist and tugged you a little closer to him.

That made your heart lurch forward as you caught yourself from completely falling into his side and just cuddling up to him.

Flynn noticed the hot, dazed look in your eyes, however, and decided to quip out another remark, “What'sa matter?” He questioned, however his tone was laced with mockery.

All you could do was scowl up at him, watching him wiggle the blanket up in the air.

As your eyes fixated back on his face though, you caught him glancing down at you, teeth dug into his bottom lip as he bit it impatiently.

The blanket was dropped onto your lap, but the grip on your wrist remained, as he blinked down at you hard.

His other hand, which was holding the cover, was now slowly sliding up to your jaw.

Your breath hitched and you could feel those damned butterflies in your stomach again as his cool and calloused thumb ran over your soft, delicate bottom lip.

Was he cold? Or was that just the heat radiating off of you. Is he getting closer? What the fuck.

You could feel the hotness of his slow, drawn out breath against your own shallow and quick heaving.

His finger slid down from your lip to grab ahold of your chin, positioning you ever so carefully to look him dead in the eyes.

Those dreamy, cloudy, half lidded, _teasing_ eyes.

You couldn’t feel his breath against yours anymore, as now a new sensation had taken over; the feeling of his chilled lips pressed against your hot flushed ones was enough to make you melt.

As he scoot forward on the couch to reposition his lips and place another kiss onto you, his grip slowly released on your wrist as his fingertips slid down to grab ahold of your hip.

The kiss was slow and almost as teasing as he was.

Every time you’d try to lean in for more, the grip on your jaw would hold you put to cement the fact that he was the one kissing you— not the other way around.

Damn, this bastard was good.

Your agonizingly slow liplock had lasted for a good few minutes at least, in this time you had latched yourself to him, arms around his neck as he basically toppled over you on the couch in pure adoration.

When he pulled away from you, finally, it was accompanied by a loud smacking noise to further the thought that “Shit, this had actually just happened”, for your brain was so dazed with what you’d wanted him to do to you, you kind of drifted off there.

The steady eyes were now back on you, and his hot heavy breath was once again on your face as he smirked.

He didn’t even have to say anything to let you know that he had gotten his point across, which made it all the much more easier for him to tease you with.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	17. Vega | Tell Me Everything

_“tell me everything” - vega x Y/N?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You blinked hard, wiping a few tears out of your eyes.

You didn’t know why you were crying, you kinda just felt like it.

It was getting late and you were just worried about recent events with the whole demon invasion and all.

Guess it was getting to your head, and being alone with your anxieties wasn’t fun.

Watching the Earth spin outside of the window was making you sleepy, but you couldn’t close your eyes without the wateriness stinging them.

The walls of the Fortress begun to hum, Vega was powering on.

Oh geez, you couldn’t let him see you crying, so quickly, you wiped the tears on your face away.

“[Y/n]?” He called, “Why are you awake? Humans require 7 hours of sleep.”

“U-Uh—” You croaked out, it was evident in your voice you’d been crying, great, “Just can’t seem to get to bed.”

He didn’t reply again, and you heard the elevator next to you start to twist.

Wonderful.

Just as you moved to get up, the door slid open to reveal his tall form. He looked around the room once, then turned to you and, without a word, bent down to clasp his fingers around your cheeks.

You looked down, guilty he caught you, he read your facial expressions like a book.

He sat down in front of you, looking out the window for a moment before looking back towards you.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You muttered, eyeing away from him. You couldn’t get far, though, his hands were still on your face holding you put.

“Don’t lie to me. The surface temperature of your face rose approximately 5 degrees, and I’m sensing decreasing levels of serotonin from your body.”

You grabbed ahold of his hands to drag them off of you.

You never decline his affectionate touches, so now he knows something is definitely wrong due to the odd behavior.

The silence in the air hung heavy, when all of a sudden you leant forward and thunked your forehead on his metal chest. Suddenly, he wished he had a softer body.

“Tell me everything.” Vega pressed, as you shivered at the demanding yet caring tone of voice, or maybe that was from the sob to were trying to hold back.

As your problems slipped through your teeth, Vega, slowly yet surely, leant increasingly forwards to wrap his long arms around you.

The hum in his chest was relaxing, and it calmed you down once you stopped sputtering out all your worries to him.

He said a few things, but you weren’t really listening to his voice, only to the the strum of his chest.

After the vibration of his voice stopped, you pulled away from him to look up to his face.

You then pressed your lips against his chin—er, lips?… Cheek? It was kinda hard to tell— in a blind act of thanking him.

There was an electric fizzle that made your lips tingle as you did so, and when you pulled away, the room was glowing a vibrant blue.

Vega’s black armor was suddenly hot to the touch as he retracted himself from you as to not burn you, was he… overheating?

You giggled at the AI as his circuits started short wiring, whispering out a small “Oops—”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	18. Doomguy | Kiss The Girl

_Imagine this. Doomguy seriously wants to kiss his s/o or crush, right? But he's too damn shy. And so are they. So Vega sets them up and puts them in a romantic setting, and plays "Kiss The Girl" in the background_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“You have to, man.” Vega pushed, Flynn vigerously shook his helmet no, rolling the little flower’s stem in-between his fingers, watching the petals twirl about.

“Why not? It’s obvious she wants to kiss all up on you, too.” The AI within his helmet made smooching noises, making the man within blush hard and contemplate ripping off his helmet to throw it as far away from him as possible.

But, he didn’t because he was out in the middle of a mission.

The marine had stopped when he spotted a little yellow buttercup growing in-between the mossy cracks of the dilapidated skyscraper he was in.

He couldn’t help but bend down and pluck it, he was tempted to give it to you… But the big nerd was shy.

Vega was just eating away at the whole encounter, he was always on the edge of his seat watching The _Doom Slayer_ — the fiercest demon killing slaughter machine— fumble with his fingers as he touched your hair.

He just wanted the two of you dumbasses to kiss already.

While Flynn was away, he had ushered you out of the hub so he could set up a “surprise”.

You didn’t know why or what he was doing, but you just shrugged it off and went about your own business.

Little did you know, Vega was doing all this just for the two of you.

When Flynn got home, he immediately faltered once he took three steps out into the hub.

It was dimly lit with candles strewn about instead of the normal lights shining down. And, was that a table? What the fu— “Greetings, pussyboy. I’ve set something up for you, you better not blow it.”

An arm came down from the ceiling and began yanking off his armor, he was really confused until he heard the elevator start to shift, making him begin to panic.

Vega shoved him over to the table, where there was a champagne bottle and wine glasses?

“Vega what the f—” Before Flynn could finish the slur, the elevator had opened and you were shoved out.

Vega grabbed your hand and also sat you down in the seat across from the human, making him start to sweat.

You sheepishly waved across the table, Flynn brought one of his huge hands up to wave as well as Vega started pouring the two of you a drink, “Uh, this is… Unexpected?” You giggled, making Flynn's chest tighten.

God, you didn’t even seem nervous? How the hell are you so calm?!

Vega shoved a drink into both of your hands, “Y-Yeah.” He took a sip of the drink out of habit and almost choked, forgetting about the alcohol.

Your cheeks were hot, and you were hoping he couldn’t see in the dim lighting… but you weren’t too sure. He looked pretty tense…

Conversation was light for a few minutes, the two of you kept sipping on your drinks ever so often, making your stomach feel all fuzzy.

Well, you’re blaming that on the alcohol and not the intoxicating smile of the person across the table from you.

You were getting buzzed, all according to Vega’s plan.

There was no way Taggart was gonna make a move if he was sober, and the two of you kept leaning closer and closer, your knees were touching underneath the table and your hands were locked together on the tabletop.

Speaking of the plan, now time for phase two. The two of you froze when a familiar song started playing lightly.

Flynn groaned lightly, looking off to the side and away from your face, muttering out a, “God fucking damn it, Vega.”

You stifled a laugh at the slur, and you could have sworn you heard the robotic hum on Vega’s chuckle through the intercom, but you were unsure with the heavy feeling on your chest.

There were so many butterflies in your stomach that you were afraid you could fly away at any moment.

And when Flynn looked back up into your eyes with a determined look on his face you’d never seen before, you could have sworn you gulped louder than you intended on doing.

He opened his mouth a little to say something, but only a sigh escaped him.

His fingers suddenly untwined with yours and slowly but surely, slid up to your arms.

His palms rested on the top of your shoulders, fingers gripping into you hard.

Your nails were digging into the table, and you were biting your lip to keep yourself from saying something stupid.

Slowly, he pulled you towards himself over the table as he leaned in too, cementing that he was, in fact, getting at what you’d hoped this was about.

You found your hands sliding up his chest as you leaned in the rest of the way for him.

He inhaled sharply as your flush lips pressed against his cool ones.

Flynn stood rigid for a moment, making you lightly panic you had done something wrong, but soon melted into the touch and pulled you even closer to himself.

One of his hands grabbed the back of your head and pulled you a little further across the table as he kissed you harder, resulting in a long awaited breath to escape you.

Your fingers pressed into his collar bone as you two held the position for a moment, then slowly parted.

He held you there in that position for a moment, just staring at you, before clearing his throat and shoving himself into his chair with a breathy laugh, huffing out a, “I hate Vega so much.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	19. Samuel | Kisses

_for the prompts, #15 "can i kiss you" with samuel? maybe reader saying it to him and just wants to kiss him even tho he can't kiss back? fluff/slight angst?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You were timidly stumbling after Samuel as he strode down the hallway, head held high.

Holy shit he needs to slow down, you were practically at a sprint by his side, huffing as he finally stopped at his office door.

He looked down to you, letting out a chuckle, it seemed he was in a good mood today, making you happy, if it wasn't for your heart beating out of your chest.

It would have been only a half truth if you said it was from jogging alongside the cyborg, you admired this man.

His worth ethic, his dedication, his determination. Yes, there were bad traits too, but once you got to know Sam, he was truly a sly bastard of a man that swept you right off your feet.

Literally, too.

Samuel, seeing you were tired, picked you right up, making you coyly squeak and hold onto him for dear life. You weren't used to being at this altitude.

He chuckled, "It looked like you were tired."

You nodded as he walked into his office. The sun was setting over the Martian hills, cascading the landscape in a blue light. (Did you know Mars has blue sunsets? It's pretty cool)

Instead of setting you down and pulling up a chair for you, he just plopped into his custom made desk chair with you on his hip.

Surprisingly, your robot friend was quite comfortable. He let you lean back into his chest as he held you close, both of you looking out the window at the landscape.

These moments were rare, as well. Usually Samuel was busy working and whatnot, he never really had time to sit back and relax.

Little did you know, he _might_ have been trying to make more open time on his schedule for a certain someone.

Samuel enjoyed spending time with you as well, his favorite way to de-stress after work was, frankly, just being with you.

As Hayden hummed and pulled you closer, you found yourself smiling, a blush covering your cheeks.

His robotic ambient was somewhat calming, the low drone of argent pulsing through his body and smooth movement of his chest rising and falling almost made you tired.

That was, until he started to talk and the whole entirety of his upper body shook with the low grumble of his voice.

You timidly sat up, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Samuel let out a chuckle as he pulled you to be face to— well, erm, face light(?) with you, "I said I enjoy spending time with you, [L/n]."

You felt your face redden more, "A-Ah, haha."

He would have raised an amused eyebrow at your strange reaction, but decided to say nothing in hopes you would stutter out an answer.

"I enjoy spending time with you, too, Sam." You looked up to him again after adverting your eyes.

You were starting to get a bit shy as he didn't say anything back to you, only stared.

"Uh... Sam?" You tilted your head, wondering what he was getting at, or rather, not getting at since he was still silently staring.

"Yes?" He spoke back, using the same questioning tone as you used, acting aloof.

"A-Are you... Okay?" You squinted, trying to read his posture and facial expressions were hard sometimes, but every once and a while you can pick up on subtle clues.

"Never better." Samuel leant back in his chair, "I'm just... Looking at you."

You felt yourself flush even more, "Wh-What—?!" You managed to take a shaky breath in, composing yourself, "M-Me? But what about the sunset—?"

"You're by far the prettiest thing I've seen, why waste my time looking at a sunset when you're here?"

Oh, this smooth bastard.

You felt yourself blushing harder than you ever think you've blushed before, trying to usher out a stupid reply, "I uh— You're uh— M-Me? I'm—" Your mouth stupidly decided to work before your brain could process what you were saying, "C-Can I k-kiss you?"

Samuel made no indication whether he was into it or not, making you suddenly feel like you fucked up and tried to slip out of his hold.

He stopped you by grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you close, rumbling out a deep, "I'd like that."

You gulped, reaching up to grasp ahold of the multitude of gadgets on his neck as you shifted to sit on his lap. Well, you couldn't really sit unless he bent down, so you were kind of on your knees, but that didn't matter.

You swallowed your pride and aimed for where his mouth would generally be. He grunted, trying to get used to the sensation just as you were, of cold metal pressed against your warm lips.

It seemed like he enjoyed it, though. The hand on the back of your neck held you upright as he leant forward and dipped you down, trying to make it as an enjoyable experience as he could for you without any lips to kiss back.

When you finally pulled away, you felt good... But odd at the same time.

You couldn't really tell if you liked the kiss. I mean, it felt good to finally kiss him, but the fact he couldn't kiss back was a setback.

You didn't know what you expected, but smiled nonetheless as he spoke, "We'll figure it out more as we do it more often."

With a nod, you giggled, "Of course."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	20. Samuel | Chaotic

_Is it cool if i request something dumb. Liiiike...a Samuel/reader where reader has doomslayer energies and shoots fireworks at demons that come through a mini portal. But samuel loves this dumb gremlin._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Disturbance on the roof level of the facility." The automated voice called from above.

Samuel groaned, hoping that it wasnt another damn demon.

Olivia had been fucking around, opening unauthorized portals to hell, allowing for demons to slip through and trash various sectors of the Mars base.

Samuel stood, striding towards the elevator to ride up to the top floor. As he head up there, he could feel the low rumble of what felt like an explosion? That cant be good.

As he got to the roof, readying a blaster, he was taken aback to see a small figure in a mech suit sitting atop the building, next to a cardboard box of what looked to be Earth fireworks?

Hayden stomped over to the human, looking down at them to see through their visor, "[Y/n]?" He questioned, making you jolt and drop whatever you were doing.

"S-Sam!" You smiled up to him through your suit, watching as he eyed what you were doing.

"What's... What's this?" He inquired.

"Oh, nothing... Just taking out some demons." You motioned towards an off sector of the Lazarus facility, a growing demon portal was in the works, "Olivia's fucking shit up again."

"Language." Samuel spoke, but was honestly a little frightened at the growing gateway.

"Oh, here comes one now." You pointed to the portal as a writhing figure emerged from it, a cacodemon.

Samuel, who was now quite nervous, reached towards his blaster, but you held your hand up, "Watch this."

You picked back up whatever you were doing, Samuel glanced down to see the dismantled plasma rifle at your side, you were using it as a lighter.

He admired your smarts; the knowledge that fire doesn't burn in space without oxygen, so you'd need a synthesized method of getting the fireworks to ignite; Argent from a plasma rifle.

He watched as the fuse sparked, you grinned as it shot off in the distance towards the demon.

The cacodemon opened it's mouth, making you grimace as the firework shot right down it's gullet.

"Three... Two..." You spoke, Samuel questioned what was going to happen, but before you could get to 1, the flying meatball exploded.

You laughed, looking up to the cyborg who was face palming and shaking his head.

"What?" You questioned, "You can't tell me that wasn't cool."

Samuel _knew_ it was cool, but he wasn't going to admit that, "I have to go close that portal."

You snorted, "You got a stick up your butt, Sammy. Have some fun once and a while."

Hayden would have rolled his eyes if he could, "Of _course_ , [Y/n]. Stay safe up here." He pat the top of your head, turning towards the door to the roof as you turned to him and smiled through your visor.

"Okay, I'll try." You called

"Good."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	21. Doomguy | Swimsuits

_Ok ok, one shot idea: vega finds a lake on one of earth's maps, the gang clears out demons in the area, and then the one shot begins where they go swimming in the lake while they look at each other's bodies 😳😳_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Oh man, Earth was way hotter than you remember it to be. Maybe it was because of the glaring, red hot sun, but you were currently standing on a riverbank, clad in just a tanktop and some shorts.

"D'ya know how to swim?" Flynn called besides you.

You shrugged, "Uhh... Back in D'nur there were bodies of water... But they were usually acidic." 

"Sooo... That's a no, then?"

You pressed your fingertips together, shyly giggling, "Guess not."

"That's alright, buttercup." Flynn motioned you over as he began to tug off his t-shirt. It was hard to pry your eyes away as he got undressed, but you managed.

Vega said this place was safe... But you felt kind of odd just taking off your clothes in the middle of nowhere.

You looked back over to Flynn, blushing hard to find he was only in his trunks now, "C'mon. Don't be shy." He teased.

You groaned, following in his lead till you were in your bikini, watching as he waded into the water.

"Is it cold?" You questioned, dipping your toe in. You felt his eyes scanning over your body, making you self consciously cover yourself. With flushed cheeks, you back up to his face to see him with a half lidded smirk.

"C'mere and find out, scaredy cat." Flynn called in after you. He was already up to his chest, so you knew that you'd be all the way under the water where he's at.

You slowly made your way in after him, humming at how nice and cool the water was versus the hot sun.

He kept on going deeper, making you squint after him, "I can barely touch the ground already!"

Flynn mischievously held out his hands, and in a calm voice ushered you on, "C'mere."

"B-But—"

"Come onnnn." His reassuring tone well... Did just that; Reassured you.

You held your hands out and grasped onto his large ones as he pulled you to him. He easily pulled you close to his chest, sitting you atop his hip with your legs straddling his waist.

Flynn guided your hands to hold onto his neck, smiling sweetly at you as you got comfortable.

Your face had to be bright red by now, being this close and personal with his bare muscles was um... Tempting. And the sweet smiles he kept on throwing down to you made your heart flutter.

You ran your fingers along the multitude of scars on his body, Flynn hummed, appreciating the tenderness you were providing.

He couldn't help but glance downwards every now and then, both of your chests pressed up against eachother was quite a sight to behold.

Flynn leant in and buried his face in your neck, making you flush more, "Y'know... You're pretty." 

Blushing, you flicked his earlobe, he hissed in pain and recoiled. As your laughter died down, you caught the glimpse in his eye. "Oh no..." You knew that evil twinkle. What's he gonna—

Before you could even finish your thought, he dipped you back and dunked you in the water, making you flail and grab ahold of him too, pulling him down with you.

The two of you surfaced, Flynn was laughing while you were gasping for air. Damn it, you didn't want to get your hair wet.

He watched as you scowled up to him, gripping your hips a little stronger to keep you in place.

You wiped the lake water from your eyes, slapping him hard on the chest. He hissed, suddenly dunking you into the water again as payback.

This time you couldn't grab ahold of him quick enough to pull him in too, so when you surfaced he was already roaring with laughter.

"Ugh!" You cried, grasping onto his neck, tighter and more secure, "You're an asshole!"

"Hmm... Maybe." He smirked down at you, making you flush harder, "Now let's try that again, yeah?" 

"Pshh—" You rolled your eyes, "Fine."

"You're beautiful." He repeated, bringing his wet hand up to caress your jaw.

"Mmm... I guess." You shrugged.

You felt him start to lower his arms to throw you into the water again, making you lock your ankles together and hold onto his necks tighter, squealing out a " _NONONO!_ Okay fine I'm beautiful!!"

"That's what I thought." Taggart chuckled.

"But..." You begin, "Only if you accept you're handsome."

He shrugged, "In exchange for a kiss, maybe I'll _think_ about it."

"No. In exchange for a kiss, you'll _accept_ it."

"Hmm," He scratched his chin, "How bout _two_ kisses? Then it's a deal."

"Fine." You held your hand out to shake on it, in which he promptly grasped ahold of.

The two of you shook hands, then as soon as he unclasped his fingers from yours, his palm was on the back of your head as he kissed you hard.

You giggled, kissing back.

After the two of you heartily made out, you pulled away, smiling at him, "Since you dunked me in the water I won't let you grab my butt while we kiss for a week." 

Flynn groaned, quite disappointed as his hand slid off of your now sore butt cheek.

"That's what you get for being an ass." You shrugged.

Flynn shrugged against you as well, "Yer gonna make a grown man cry."

You smirked, "Then cry. It's what you get."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	22. Marauder | Nightmares

_I would like to prompt for a oneshot. Customers suck and I need fluff. Ba'al trying to cheer up y/n after a nightmare._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Jolting awake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat was one of your least favorite activities. However, every night for the past week, you seemed unable to get a decent nights rest.

The continuous dream— nightmare, more like it— always began normally, but it always ended with the uncanny sound of your spine snapping at a 90° angle.

You don't know why this kept happening. But, unfortunately, you found no way to stop it.

With a sluggish demeanor to your movements, you sat up in bed. Ba'al, who seemed to be working on his armor, raised his head and looked at you over his shoulder.

He watched you wipe some sweat from your brow. Raising an eyebrow he spun all the way around, making his presence known.

You looked up to him, "Oh you're— You're here?"

Ba'al was usually out doing the Khan Maykr's bidding at these hours of the night, allowing you to sleep somewhat while he was gone. Today seemed to be different, though.

"I have no where to be." He watched you slip out of the covers, sitting atop them with your legs over the side of the bed.

Ba'al set down the armor plating in his hand, it looked to be his torso cover, as he was bare from the waste up. You adverted your eyes, hearing his footfalls near you, and the bed dip down to your right.

He said a single word in Argenta, which you roughly translated to, " _Something is wrong_."

"I just... Keep having this dream..."

"What is it about?"

"I don't... I don't _know?_ " You raised a brow, "Its different every time. But, I always end up dying."

Ba'al hummed. You felt him scoot around on the bed. One of his armored legs swung around you, so you were in-between his knees. Then, he grabbed your legs and held you bridal style, pressing you into his bare chest.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, Berith tilted his head so his horns wouldnt poke into you, but he managed to move to press a kiss on your forehead.

"I promise I won't let that happen." Ba'al buried his face in your [h/c] hair, his lips were right against your ear, rumbling out a comforting few sentences.

With a nod, you hummed and wrapped yourself around him, letting his giant hands slowly rub your back.

After a few moments, he suddenly shifted and flopped back into the bed, making you groan and try to move yourself into a more comfortable position.

Ba'al held you hard against his torso, though, not allowing much leeway to wriggle around. Your head rested on his pectoral as his arms engulfed your upper half completely.

"Am I going to sleep on you, then?" You questioned, though it was mumbled due to you being smothered in muscle and pure adoration.

You managed to crane your neck to look up at the marauder; one of his horns was pierced right through one of the feather pillows on the bed, but his eyes were closed.

He just let out a grunt in response. You know demons don't really need sleep, but maybe sometimes it's nice?

Berith opened one of his eyes, catching you staring. He grabbed the back of your head and moved to press a kiss against your lips. It was brief, as he went limp and snuggled back into the bed. You giggled at his antics, slowly getting comfortable on his chest again.

Soon, you fell asleep. And when morning arrived, you couldn't even remember your nightmare, as the first thing you were greeted by when you awoke was a sweet good morning kiss.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	23. Doomguy | Don't Touch Me

_could i have a 37 (don't fucking touch me!) with doomguy and reader? ( make it e x t r a angsty pls)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You watched from behind the glass as his hands ripped mercilessly through the two Marauders closing in on him.

His bullets shot straight through their body, flesh falling onto the floor as they started to look like thin, bloody, toothpicks. Horns twisted off, armor slipping off their broken limbs.

You couldn't tear your eyes away, all the other humans in the subsection had ran for cover, while you, you stood there still as a statue, watching him tear apart people of your own kind.

One of the Marauders fell over in on itself, dead. The other demon, despite wearing a mask, had a terrified expression. One that should be burnt into someone's head for ages... But, no. The Slayer kept on moving, even after his skull was pressed between his boot and the floor, popped open just like some old soda can.

You saw his helmet flash blue, Vega was speaking. Then, his visor slowly turned to stare at your face through the third story window. He seemed ecstatic to see you again, running to the airlocked hatch down on the first floor. You found yourself unable to move, staring at the dead piles of flesh on the floor.

Heavy and fast footsteps were nearing you. You wanted to embrace the man within the suit so bad... You missed him. But after seeing that you— You couldn't.

Even though they were still demons they were... They were still sentient, alive... What if they could remember their Sentinel life?

The door behind you was ripped open with such force you found yourself shaking along with the ground. You locked eyes with the blueish green ones behind the visor, and you were engulfed in a sickeningly wet hug.

"N-No! Don't touch me!" You moved to push the man away, your palms slipping against the gelatinous, coagulated, crimson blood that soaked every inch of his body.

He stepped back, clearly confused, but you were too busy staring at the coppery substance all over yourself, matted into your hair, in-between the crevices of your fingers.

You caught his eyes through the visor, confused, hurt, maybe even a little angry?

The ground shook harder than before, resulting in The Slayer grabbing ahold of you with one of his large gauntlets, you flailed as he curled around you in a protective stance. However, it didnt feel safe. It felt... Dirty.

He pressed the front of his helmet the side of your face so you could hear him speak; "Are you okay?"

You didnt reply, not even bothering to look down at the cold metal against your neck, you couldn't dare look him in the eyes.

His grip around you tightened more, making you suddenly begin to freak out, looking down to his arms, grabbing the only bare skin that was accessable, digging your nails into his biceps as the only form of self defense.

You heard him groan in pain, only making his fingertips bruise your forearms as he held onto you tighter. Then, you felt your weight shift, your feet were off the ground, and he positioned his arms to throw you into an opened portal.

With a yelp, you hit the floor of the fortress, leaving a smear of blood on the tiles as your body slid against the ground. Not your own, no, but the blood from the demons that was now lathered on you, too.

You sat up, it was dark... Vega wasn't speaking to you, either.

With a groan, you got up, looking around, and deciding that you needed a shower, _now_.

No thoughts besides, " _Get their blood off of me_ " went through your head. You hopped in the shower. Even though it was almost pitch black, you could still see the red hue of the water at your feet.

Mid-way through your shower, the lights suddenly flickered back on, making you jump and exit the bath.

You just barely got a towel around you until Flynn, unarmored and shirtless, barged through the door. He seemed relieved you were here, but you were not relieved he was here.

You could see on his bicep where your nails drew blood, along with some other gashes, and smears of blood that were not his.

He reached forward and took you in his arms. Flynn still smelt of rust... Rust and soot, but you stayed put, still happy to be in his arms although... The sight of him tearing apart those Argentas ran through your mind again, making you squeeze your eyes shut and try to bury your face in his neck, but it just didn't feel... Right.

His hand grabbed the back of your head, he breaking the hug to move and press his lips against yours.

You stood there, letting him kiss you until he felt you whimper against his lips. He pulled away, worried he'd hurt you, when you burst out crying then and there, turning away from him to sob into your hand.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He questioned, fingers lightly grabbing at your shoulders.

You flinched away, choking out a " _D-Don't touch me!_ I saw y-you kill them like it d-didn't even mean _anything!_ "

Flynn's hands slowly dropped, blood from one of his cuts running down his arm. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught the look on his face, pure regret.

He stood, there, unmoving as you cried into your own hands. When Flynn didn't see you in the hub, he didnt even think twice, shoving the crucible into its power slot, shucking off his armor as he ran down the halls looking for you in fear a demon had taken you away again.

He cares about you so much he didnt even stop to look at the trail of his own blood he was leaving as he ran, he just needed to see you.

And now, here you were, not wanting to see him.

He didn't know what to do, he just stood there, unmoving as he watched you break down.

The blood running down his legs and arms made him glance to the puddle he was standing in. He guesses... He should just leave you alone then, huh?

"I'll..." Flynn didn't even know how to say he was leaving. Just grunted, walking out of the door without another word towards you. 

He's gotta go fix his wounds, inner and outer ones.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	24. Doomguy | A Wedding?

_For the prompt list: DG/Reader 1. “A wedding?” (With fluff please, if possible)_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"A wedding?" You questioned, looking down to the custom made rings on you and your partner's fingers that he carefully handcrafted.

"Yeah. I know in Sentinel culture only royalties have wedding that involves... A lotta fightin'." Flynn hummed, sliding his hand across the tabletop to grasp your hand, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

You took a sip of your coffee, hair messy and eyes still a little tired. Flynn's hair was sticking straight up on one side of his head, and you could tell he just woke up since his t-shirt was on inside out and backwards.

Despite both of you looking a tad rough, you both were just utterly in love with one another. The first thing he did this morning was kiss you awake and slip out of bed to make you two a cup of coffee each.

"Yeah. And fuck, I don't want a wedding like that." You laughed into your cup, lacing your fingers with his.

"No, no. Earth weddings don't involve ritualistic battles." He chuckled.

"What do you do, then?"

"Well, we'd need someone qualified to— Wait." Flynn's brows furrowed, hm. He didnt think about guests, food, and all of what he needed.

"What?" You rose an eyebrow.

"There's not really um... Anyone we could invite. Or um... Officiate it. Or... Cater. Or, anythin' now that I think about it."

You smiled sweetly, "I'm going to pretend I know what those words mean, and tell you, as long as I have you then I don't really need a bunch of people."

"Yeah but... We won't be, y'know, married unless the paperwork n stuff is signed."

"There's um... Not really that much of a law system down there—" You pointed to the charred surface of Earth, "Or in zombie and marauder land anymore... So I don't think anyone will know if we haven't signed papers."

"Y'know... Instead of a cake we should cut off a demon's head."

You chuckled, looking over to him, "But, caaake." You whined.

"Okay, true." Flynn nodded, propping his head on his hand, looking at you with dreamy eyes.

It was silent for a moment, before Flynn suddenly jumped up and scooped you out of your chair. You giggled, holding your coffee cup out so it didn't spill on either of you as he began kissing all over your face.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it right now. We'll talk on it later." He held you close to him, smooshing your face so he could kiss on you again.

You mumbled out "I love you" into his lips in-between the embrace, making him smile and move to carry you towards the couch, "Do yah just wanna lie around all day?"

"Hmm..." You hummed into his chest as he sat down, making sure not to spill your coffee, "Yeah, that sounds nice. We can watch TV dramas about weddings to get some ideas."

"I hate those reality TV shows. Let's do it, I like making fun of 'em."

With another giggle, you sipped your coffee as Flynn wrapped you both up in a blanket, "I know you do."

You felt him smile against the back of your neck as he placed a few kisses on it. Man, you sure are lucky being married to this man.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	25. Doomguy | Mistletoe

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

With a confused glance, you watched as the man before you placed the last decoration onto the tree. 

Flynn had dragged you out in your backyard and made you watch him rip it out of the ground with his bare hands, claiming it was "important human culture stuff".

Then you watched as he brought the small pine tree into the house… Along with the dirt in its roots and needles on its branches.

You sighed at the mess, but were happy nonetheless to explore more human culture with your big dork of a boyfriend.

You've heard of Christmas before— Hell, you've even seen Sam's old bases decorated up for Christmas when you were a UAC/ARC guard.

It was only ever little things like candy canes or red puffy hats, but no matter how many times you asked, the cyborg always said "it's a stupid holiday".

"So, let me get this straight." You spoke, sitting on the couch as Flynn marveled at his work.

"There's this chubby guy who enslaves tiny people in the coldest environment on the Earth to make toys all year long for children all around the world… But he only gives toys to children who are good?"

"Sounds like yer gettin' it." He spoke.

"And… How does he know they're good?"

Flynn turned to you, "Simple, he watches them." 

"He watches all the children on Earth 24 hours of the day… Okay." You nodded, clearly not buying any of this, "And this guy goes around to every single house on Christmas on a magical flying sled powered by deer?" 

"Yep." Flynn smirked, watching as you crossed your arms in disbelief. 

"I do not believe you in the slightest." You spoke, "You tried to convince me chocolate milk came from brown cows."

Flynn snorted, "Okay… Maybe that one was a lie." 

You rolled your eyes, Flynn looked back over to the box in the middle of the room, "You gon' help me hang the rest of the decorations or you just gonna sit there an' glare at me all night?" 

As you let out a scoff, you moved to stand. He bent down and started going through the box to hand you strings of lights, "A'ight butts." He spoke, "These go 'round the tree since they're shorter, an' the ones in there still we can hang along the roof." 

With a nod, you moved to help him wrap the lights around the tree, being careful not to knock down his… Creative decorations. On the tree hung guns— unloaded, of course— and on the top in place of the star, was his chainsaw.

He seemed very pleased with his decor skills, making you giggle at how proud he looked at the ridiculous display while you wrapped the lights with him.

When you finished a few minutes later, you plugged in the lights. They showered the room in a flash of colors. Flynn looked outside, "Eh. It's snowin', we can do the outside lights later." 

You pressed your face against the window, marveling as the snow powdered the fir trees around you, "Ooh, it's pretty."

He smiled, "Glad ya like snow. Heard there's gon' be lots of it tonight… A big storm's gonna go over us." 

"A storm? Like lightning and stuff?" You looked over to him, he shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Just snow an' wind." He slung an arm around your waist, "You wanna make some cocoa an' watch some Christmas movies to pass it over?" Flynn grinned over to you.

"Always. While I'm in there I'm gonna start sugar cookies, the batter should be done in the fridge by now." You shuffled to the kitchen and began preparing you both some cocoa and cutting out the shapes in the cookies.

In the other room, there was shuffling, but you were too focused on getting the right ratio of cocoa to whipped cream to take a second to look at what the dork was up to.

When you shoved the cut cookies in the oven and set the timer, you returned to the living room with your cocoa. Flynn had dimmed the lights and already started a movie, he was relaxed on the couch, open arms and a fuzzy blanket waiting for you.

He had a mischievous grin on his face, making you squint over to him suspiciously as you climbed into cuddle town and handed him his mug.

"What's with that look?" You questioned.

"What's wit' what look, buttercup?" Flynn asked, his face becoming even more sly.

You both knew something was up, but you shrugged and latched onto his chest, leaning into his shoulder as you both got comfy and kicked your feet up with your cocoa. 

He pressed a stubbly kiss to your forehead, leaning back more so you were both comfortable as the movie plot began to startup.

Halfway through the movie you had realized that Flynn wasn't bullshitting about Christmas like you thought he was, making you genuinely confused about what the hell kind of holidays were on Earth. Flynn snorted and remarked "wait till you hear about the Easter bunny".

You were at the end of the movie now, the main two love interests were doing a dramatic scene as they argued over some Christmas present, when they both realized they were under the mistletoe.

"Why are they looking at that plant?" You questioned.

"Itza mistletoe." He spoke.

The two onscreen kissed, making you stick out your tongue in disgust like a child, "Why are they kissing?"

"Because you kiss under tha mistletoe." Flynn shifted to look down to you.

"Why?" You asked.

"I'unno, you just do." Flynn glanced down at your face as the two stopped kissing and the credits rolled. He leant down and spoke into your ear, "Hey, buttercup?" He whispered, his breath fluttering against your earlobe.

You were taken aback by the sudden closeness, your face flushing, "Yes?"

"Look up for me, will yah?" He prompted, staying put with his lips against your jaw as you craned your neck towards the ceiling.

Your face reddened more at the sight of a bundle of leaves hanging from above. You could feel the smug grin he had on his face against your neck.

Ah, so that's what he was up to.

With a nervousness in your voice, you whispered out an "oh" as he slid up to be face to face with you.

"Well?" He chuckled, "We can't let tradition down, can we now?" 

You nodded, holding your breath as he hooked the back of his arm around your neck and pulled you into his chest, waiting for you to close the gap any further.

It was hard to resist the accomplished look on the idiot's face, you both knew he'd gotten you right where he wanted you, so you gave in and lightly pressed your lips against his.

You gave him a peck, although you both wanted to kiss more than that. The two of you had only been "officially dating" for a couple weeks now, and you hadn't really had time to sit down and kiss one another until now.

The burly man managed to pull you closer to himself, "That it?" He questioned, pulling off his best puppy dog eyes.

Your face reddened, angling yourself to face him so you didn't have to bend your neck to the side as much. You grabbed his cheeks and hesitated to lean in, but swallowed your nerve and planted another kiss on him.

He leaned in more to subdue the hesitance of the moment. The two of you locked lips, holding on to one another as tight as could be as the simple peck on the lips turned into a full on make out.

Flynn's hands slid from your shoulders down your back and grabbed at your hips, prompting you to wrap your arms around his neck.

The timer went off in the kitchen, prompting you to both slowly pull away, a little out of breath.

Flynn smiled down to you as you spoke, "I should go get the cookies, give me a second." You pried yourself from his grip and stood, but he stood too.

His large arms were wrapped around your hips, "Do you really gotta go?"

"Yes they'll burn." You tried to wiggle out of his grip but he leant down and began placing light kisses on your neck and shoulder.

You giggled and turned around, "Oh quit it—" You spoke, but he shushed you with more pecks to the lips.

"Flynn" Smooch. "I have" Smooch. "to" Smooch. "get the" Smooch. "cookies!" Smooch. "They'll" Smooch. "burn!" 

He buried his face in your neck and whined, then slowly let you go, "Ok. Go get 'em."

The big man looked like a hurt puppy, making you feel bad. You did want to kiss him, but cookies! You spent so long on them, you don't want them to go to waste.

You hurriedly went into the kitchen and retrieved the cookies from the oven. What you weren't expecting was a voice behind you saying, "Ok that's done let's kiss now."

With a giggle, you took off the oven mitts and opened your arms, Flynn quickly filled them and leaned in to kiss you again, in which you happily returned.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://1-800-sat-anic.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/1_800_SAT_ANIC?s=09)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/1_800_sat_anic/)   
>  [discord server](https://discord.gg/hc6Uzxr)   
>  [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/1-800-SAT-ANIC)   
>  [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/1800SATANIC/published)


End file.
